Rest in Pieces
by mstrygrl
Summary: Kagome chooses InuYasha over Koga, but he can't move on. From Koga's point of view.


(One shot)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA INC. WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH. !First fanfic!

* * *

He sat there, blue eyes staring at the village while deep in thought. He scented the air. He could smell her. He sighed as the memories washed over him like miniature waterfalls, cascading through his mind. He shook his head.

_'No. I'm not going there tonight.'_

But it was too late. He stood, slowly making his way to the small hut. He hesitated as he listened to make sure all was quiet before entering. His breathe caught in his throat as his eyes landed on her. He couldn't believe it still hurt this bad.

He watched her as she slept, moonlight highlighting her delicate features tortuously as she lay there. A slight breeze stirring the silky raven locks that framed her dark-lashed, innocence filled face. He fought the urge to wrap himself around her, pulling her blankets around her tighter instead when he noticed her shiver slightly. He sat beside her unconcious form, watching the slight rise and fall of her chest as she lay there, her breathes deep and even. Unable to resist any longer, he gently eased her into his lap, his heart near bursting as she curled up to his warmth. He fought the moisture in his eyes as he remembered one night in particular. He and InuYasha had been at it again. Just as things were about to come to blows, she'd stepped in. He remembered the smug feeling as she'd said his favorite word...

**XX FIVE YEARS AGO XX**

"InuYasha! **OSUWARI**!

**_*WHAM!*_**

"Listin here **DOGBOY**! I am going to go talk to Koga... **ALONE**! If you even **THINK** of coming after us, I'm going to **S-I-T** you so bad you won't be able to get up for a **MONTH**!"

Shocked, but pleased, Koga had silently followed her to a grassy hill.

_'Man she's got spunk! Dogbreath shoulda known better than to mess with **MY** woman.'_ Koga thought gleefully. She was going to make a great alpha bitch and mate, he was sure of it!

He watched as she layback on the grassy slope, watching the clouds go by.

_'What a woman...'_

The sun danced across her smooth skin, highlighting all her best features. He lay where she motioned to on the hill next to her before pulling her to him. They both sat there quietly, a huge smile plastered over his entire face as he held the one he loved the most in his arms. He nuzzled her head, inhaling her intoxicating scent. There was nothing like it in the world. He couldn't get enough of it, couldn't get enough of her. Turning her towards him, he gently lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her. He couldn't believe it! He was **KISSING HER**! His heart was pounding in his chest. He'd never felt so happy, so **ALIVE**! Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing except...

"Koga wait... W-we need to talk..."

Koga stopped and looked at the beauty infront of him, a worried expression quickly spreading over his handsome features. He could sense her nervousness and embarrasment. What was wrong? Was he taking it too fast for her? Surely she didn't think he was going to....

He quickly smiled and put a finger over her lips.

"Don't worry, I would never do anything like that without your approval. If you want to take this slower, we can. What ever makes you happy."

His happiness quickly melted away as he watched as Kagome looked away from him. His hand under her chin, he turned her face to look in her eyes, almost recoiling at the internal struggle he saw. Eyebrows together, mouth in a slight frown, he watched as she chewed her bottom lip nervously, eyes filled with sadness and - _was that regret_?

"Kagome? What's wrong? Did I - Did Muttface do something to you!? If he's hurt you in any way --!

"No. Koga, I-I..." Her gaze lowered.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I promise I'll help you the best I can."

Silence...

"Kagome?"

"I just.. I don't know how to say this."

"Just say whatever comes to your mind."

"Oh Koga. Your so sweet and caring... Everything a girl could ever ask for, but..."

_' 'But?' Oh no, this can't be good...'_

Koga's heart sank more and more as the silence stretched on.

"But what?"

Kagome took a deep breath.

"I care for you, a lot. I really do. It's just that.. I just think if things had turned out different, we really _could have_ been something... but I met InuYasha first. Yes, he's a stupid, stubborn, inconsiderate, foul-mouthed, tempermental, aggressive, two-timing, and just a down right unbearable jerk at times... but underneath all of that.. he really _does_ care about me. He just has a bad way of showing it. I know he's made a lot of mistakes, everyone makes mistakes, but he does _try_. And even if that weren't the case, even if he _was_ still hung up on Kikyo, if I left him for you I'd be doing the same thing.. I would be Kikyo's replacement and you would be his... I couldn't do that to you."

By this point, Koga didn't know what to think. Desperate now, he tried everything he could to assure her that he wouldn't mind, that everything would work out. She shook her head at every arguement. He tried one last time.

"B-but we **KISSED**!"

"I know." Kagome sighed. "At first, I wasn't sure how I felt about you. You were cute, charming, affectionate, loyal... everything any girl could possibly _want_. I didn't know if it was a crush or something more.. but now I know. I'm still hung up on InuYasha and I know now that I always _will be_. I like you, but I love _him_... and you deserve more. As much as you deny it, I _know_ you remember your promise that night of the Lunar Rainbow just as well as Ayame does. If you'd give her a chance, like _I_ did with _you_, I think you'll find that she's everything I am and more." She paused, smiling sadly. "It's like some cruel joke. I love InuYasha, but he was hung up on Kikyo, You love me, but I'm still waiting on InuYasha, and Ayame loves you, but you love me... Now that Kikiyo's gone, though, I think everything will sort itself out... and that we can still be friends." She whisper the last part hopefully.

Koga felt like he'd been hit by one of InuYasha's windscars, then had an injection of Sesshomaru's poison. He wanted to yell, scream, do **SOMETHING**! This was Kagome though, and he was going to whatever it took to make her happy, even if that meant handing her over to someone else.

"Sure Kagome." He smiled. "Like I said, I just want you to be happy."

"Are you sure?"

No, he wasn't sure. He was anything **BUT** sure.

"Of course! Besides" He grinned smugly."if Muttface screws up, you could always threaten to go to me!"

Kagome laughed...

**XX PRESENT XX**

Koga looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He shouldn't be here, he knew it. He couldn't help it though. She was wrapped inextricably around his heart, and as much as it hurt, he wouldn't have it any other way. Without her he had nothing, WAS nothing. Even after all this time, he still couldn't get over her.

Sighing, he gently lay her back in her place, tucking the sleeping bag around her snugly. After he was sure she was comfortable, he left the small hut and waited for the sun to rise..

**XX TWO YEARS LATER XX**

**"DIE NARAKU!"**

He watched as InuYasha's Windscar hit Naraku dead on, the evil being wouldn't last much longer...

**"RRGGGG!"**

InuYasha dodged another tentacle while sending another blast at Naraku. It was then that Koga saw the real target....

**"KAGOME!"** Koga screamed, pushing the girl out of the way.

**"NNNGGG!"** He dropped to the ground, a gaping hole in his abdomen where he'd taken the direct hit. He heard Naraku laugh one last time before InuYasha finnished him off, then footsteps next to him...

"Damn you wolf! Why'd ya let him get ya so easy?"

"He was protecting **ME** you **BAKA**! **OSUWARI**!"

Koga laughed... or at least he tried.

"K-Kagome? You k-know that's my favorite word, r-right?"

"Shhh." She soothed him as she dressed his wounds the best she could. "Don't. You can do that later. Kami knows that won't be the last time I'll have to say it."

He groaned as she moved him, his head resting in her lap

"Ka-Kagome?" He looked up at her, smiling slightly. He never could bear to see her cry.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

--

_**"I love you."**_

His dying words were forever ingrained in her memory. Even after all this time, he'd still loved her. Taking a long, shaky breath, she looked down, staring at the note they had found earlier while he was being prepared for burial. His voice echoed in her head...

_**'Kagome,**_

_**If you're reading this, then I'm dead or my pocket needs fixed. Either way, I want you to know a few things. I love you. I always have. I always will. I don't know what you see in InuYasha, but if he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. If I'm gone, please don't let Sesshomaru use Tensaiga. It's better this way. If I can't be with you in life, then at least I can be happy knowing that you are safe and that I can continue to watch over you in death. Please do not be sad, it doesn't suit you. Instead, remember the good times we had.**_

_**With you now and for all eternity,**_

_**Koga'**_

**

* * *

**

Well, there it is! If you made it this far, then I hope it was okay. Criticizm is welcome, so long as it is constructive to the story. I've never posted a fic before and this was originally a songfic written to go with the song 'Rest in Pieces' by Saliva however I was politely informed that it was against site rules, so I edited out the lyrics. If something doesn't make sence or whatever, let me know. I guess this is where I'm supposed to say 'Read and Review', but obviously you've already read it and at this point I feel that just having people read the friggin thing must mean I'm not doing too horribly. ^_^


End file.
